What Are the Odds?
by Madi Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are knew to the Knob Noster High School, and on the first day, Castiel notices the eldest Winchester, Dean. He notices a few things off about him without question, his interest peaked at Dean Winchester. His best friend, Charlie Bradbury convinces Castiel to come to a party where she will set the two crazy kids up. [Destiel High School AU] [May be OOC]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So I am making the age difference between Sam and Dean shorter, seeing how they are both going to be high schoolers in this fanfiction, Sam a sophomore and Dean a senior, so the age difference goes from four years to two years, just a heads up._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - September 15th, 2016: 7:09 AM**_

 _Tick. Tock._

Dean Winchester takes a deep breath as he sits at their new kitchen table, stirring his spoon around in his bowl of cereal, refusing to eat what his younger brother had poured for him. This was the Winchesters twenty first move, and Dean was used to it by now, but he always had that feeling in the pit of his stomach going into the first day at his new school.

But he was Dean Winchester, he didn't have a single thing to worry about. He had everything going for him, he was a true ladies man.

"Dean?" Sam sat across from him at the table, 'Are you gonna eat that?"

"Nah." Dean replies, getting up and dumping the cereal in the sink. "Not feeling it."

"Alright," His brother of sixteen years says. "Just.. Are you nervous?" He asks his older brother.

"Hell no, Sammy. I'm never nervous." The eighteen year old replies instantly. Although he was afraid to admit it, yes, he was nervous for his first day at yet another new school. Dean hated making new friends, seeing how he would just say goodbye the next month or even week. Not that Dean wasn't liked, every time he moved schools, he was always popular instantly, fitting in with any crowd. He looks over at Sam, who just nods at him and heads off to his room to start getting ready for the day. The eldest Winchester sighs, gravitating to his room, taking a quick shower, then dressing into his usual attire. Jeans, black tee that fit against his chest well, and a black and white flannel, slipping his leather jacket on over it. Dean then goes and puts on his boots, heading out of his room.

"Sam, you ready?" He calls out, and Sam comes out of his room, a small grin on his face. "Ready as I'll ever be.." Dean nods, feeling sorry for the poor kid. He didn't want Sammy to grow up this way, with an absent father who occasionally returned, only for the drunken beatings. Dean never wanted Sam to see dad that way, so when he came home, Dean would send his younger brother to stay in his room, taking the hits for Sam.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam's voice brings him out of his thoughts."

"Oh.. yeah, sorry, Sammy. Come on." Dean walks out to his car, Sam putting his backpack in the back, then climbing in the passenger's seat, Dean getting in on the other side.

"Well…" Dean trails off. "Let's gank this mother." He grins at Sam.

* * *

It was only first hour, and Castiel had already heard about the new kids, specifically the older, "hotter" one, according to Charlie Bradbury, Castiel's best friend.

"Really now?" Castiel asked, an incredulous look on his face. He laughs at Charlie, knowing she didn't actually want anything with him, seeing how she swung the other way, but, that didn't mean she couldn't find the new guy "hot."

"Oh yeah, totally. I mean, I caught a glimpse of him in the hallway this morning. The way his hair was like, slightly spiked up and his eyes.. Cas, they were so green, you have got to see them." Castiel chuckles.

"I'll have to make sure to stare creepily into his eyes when I see him." Charlie's response is a small punch on his shoulder as he chuckles lightly at her.

"Shut up, Cassie." He rolls his eyes at the nickname, turning his attention to the teacher once the bell rings.

* * *

Dean walks into third hour, English with.. Whatever the hell the teacher's name was. There was only one seat left, which was in the back of the class next to an awkward looking shy kid. Seriously, who just wears a trenchcoat to school?

"Hey." Dean says, sliding into the seat. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel." Is all he gets for a reply as he looks back to the book he was currently reading. "You're the new kid, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. I am." Dean grins, but Castiel wouldn't look up at him, he hadn't even looked at him since he'd walked in the room, Dean had noticed. "Are you going to even look up from that dumb book?" He asked, and it was then that Castiel looked up.

* * *

When Cas saw him, he was pretty sure that his jaw had literally dropped. Charlie was right, this guy was absolutely flawless.. His eyes were the brightest green, and Cas just sits there, watching the new guy, like a total creep.

"Oh, uhm.. Sorry. It's just, this is a really good book." Cas replies, trying not to make a complete fool of himself.

"Yeah. Alright." Dean nods, looking away from Castiel's blue eyes. He saw light bruises on the guy's neck, ones that you wouldn't notice if you weren't staring at him like Cas was, they were faint, yet Cas saw them.. He wanted to ask what they were, where he got them, but knew it wasn't a good idea, asking him that when he first met him.

"Yeah.." Cas awkwardly states, clearing his throat, the bell ringing for class to start.

* * *

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Dean asks himself as he looks over at Castiel, who was absorbed in reading his book instead of listening to the teacher. For some reason, the Winchester kept finding himself staring at the trenchcoat wearing weirdo, yet didn't think anything of it. A few times, the boy almost caught Dean looking at him, but he would quickly avert his gaze elsewhere. That Castiel boy really did grab Dean's attention.

Castiel clears his throat awkwardly, snapping Dean back into reality.

"Why are you staring at me?" Cas asks.

"Oh, just lost in thought I guess. Sorry, man." Cas nods, looking back to his book, then at the teacher, deciding to actually listen to what she had to say. He looked to see Dean on his phone under the desk, occasionally looking up to see if the teacher was watching. Cas rolls his eyes, when he hears Mrs. Morris's booming voice say,

"Mr. Winchester! I see on the first day you're already disobeying the rules?" Dean chuckles with a nod.

"Guess so. Sue me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of texting a friend of mine." Castiel watched as Dean smirked, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure the class would love to hear this conversation, then?"  
"Probably not."  
"Then put it away, Dean, or it's mine for the rest of the class period."

"Son of a bitch." He replies, slipping the phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. The teacher flashes him a stern look, and Dean sends her a "Sorry not sorry" face as he slips his phone back out once she turns her back.

"You might not want to get caught with that again." Castiel whispers to the Winchester.

"Why would you care? Not like it's you anyway."

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Dean."

"Well, that's my problem. Not yours. But thanks, Cassandra." Castiel just turns back around, not saying a word to Dean for the rest of the hour. He was kind of a jerk.

* * *

"Hey, Dean. Mind if we sit here?" Dean looks up at the three boys who had decided to sit with him, giving them a grin.

"Of course."  
"We've heard about you," one of the kid chuckles. "You're the real talk of the school right now. Total badass. Oh, name's Ash by the way."  
"Well, Ash, nice to meet you." Dean gives a half assed smile, looking at the other two. "Since you already know who I am, mind giving me **your** names?"

"The name's Crowley." One replied.

"I'm Chuck.." Dean narrows his eyes. The kid looked like he didn't want to be there. Dean shrugs it off as the three boys sit down, Chuck beside Dean and the other two across from them.

"So, Dean. Where are you from, and what brings you to the town of "Knob Noster"?" Dean sighs, picking up a nacho.

"Well, I last lived in Philadelphia, and.." Dean pauses, thinking of his father. "Well, we moved here because of my dad's work. It causes him to move around a lot, we don't stay in one place often." The three guys nod, obviously they were the Jocks of the school, yet they all seemed so different from each other, and.. Not to mention, none of them really had, well, looks going for them, that was in Dean's opinion.

"So, Dean, how do you like it here so far?" Crowley asks.

"It's pretty good. You guys know Castiel?"  
"Oh, that loser? Hell yeah." Ash laughs, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks the group.

"He's not really all that popular, Dean. Castiel is that awkward kid that always sits in the back of the class and is shy. Not to mention how weird he is. That nasty trenchcoat he wears…" Crowley snickers. Ash chimes in.

"Not to mention the rumours."  
"What rumours?" Dean asks, his interest peaked.

"That Castiel is totally gay, as in, he only likes guys."  
"Yeah, I know what that means, Ash. I'm not a complete idiot." The Winchester rolls his eyes, thinking about Cas, how he had been acting around him. Dean shudders. No, he was not going to let himself think that Castiel liked him, that would just be.. Weird. Plus, he wasn't going to believe what people said about Cas yet. Hell, he just met the guy today. The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and Dean walks over to throw his trash away, setting his tray down on the counter. He leaves the cafeteria, Ash, Crowley, and Chuck following close behind.

* * *

"So, Cassie, have you seen the new guy?" Charlie asks, plopping onto the sofa at her house beside Cas, swinging her legs over his.

"Yeah, I met him. He's kind of a dick."  
"What? How?" Charlie asks, interest in her eyes.

"Long story. But I just know I don't have a slight chance of being friends with him, he's definitely popular."

"Whatever you say, Cassandra." Cas looks at Charlie at hearing the name, Dean had called him that earlier today.. He shakes his head.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Dean called me that today, don't want to think about him right now."  
"Well, alright.." Charlie pokes his shoulder, leaning her head against it and closing her eyes. "How was school?"

"Good, interesting…"  
"Oh my god." Charlie sees the look on Castiel's face. "You're totally crushing on Dean, aren't you?!"  
"What? No!"

"Yep, you are! Oh my gosh, Cas, you're blushing! That is so cute." Charlie laughs, Castiel's cheeks beat red.

"Shut up, Charlie." Cas rolls his eyes, groaning. "I do not want to talk about this."

"Nope, we're talking about this. His eyes, how were his eyes?"

"I admit, they were gorgeous, but, Charlie-"

"Nope. You like him, and I'm getting you two together. And that's final."

"Really. How are you going to manage to pull that off?"  
"Oh, I have my ways…" Charlie smirks, causing Castiel to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Charlie…"  
"Don't worry, I've got this covered! Meet me at my place next Friday, and don't miss it." Cas sighs.

"Charlie.."

"Nope, it's settled. I'm getting you two weirdos together. End. of. Story." Cas gives up, knowing that he won't win this one.

"Fine." He chuckles. "Whatever, red." He messes with her hair, causing a laugh to escape her small lips, smiling at him.  
"Ya big dope." Was her response as she messes his hair up also, giggling. "Let's get to homework."  
"Or… we could watch Harry Potter…?" Charlie thinks, then sighs. "Fine. But we have to do homework, too." Castiel nods, popping the disc and the dvd player, starting the movie (and homework, sadly).

* * *

"How was school, Sammy?" Dean asks once they get in the house after a silent car ride home.

"It was alright, Dean. I got lost a few times, but, that's normal. You?"

"Good…" Dean trails off, thinking about that kid.. Castiel. How his new found friends had called him a loser and told him about the rumour that Cas was gay. Dean wasn't sure if he believed them, but he wasn't going to take any chances with Castiel.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?"  
"Oh, just some hot chick I saw today." Sam laughs a little, rolling his eyes.

 _Did I really just call Cas a hot chick?_

* * *

 _A/N- Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me in the comments if you think I should continue this story, and any ideas you might have! Feel free to pm with ideas any time as well. :) Please do not quit reading this story just because the first chapter is "uninteresting". Please give this story a chance! The first few chapters are just fillers, getting to know the characters, how I write them, the plot, and other important things that **will** make this story interesting, I promise! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Okay, so I have a few.. Interesting things planned for this chapter. Actually, a lot of my ideas that are in the story, even the small things, have all been inspired by one of my amazing friends, who usually does these things to me, and the idea crossed in my mind that it could definitely happen in my fanfiction ;) Anyway, here we go into Chapter 2 :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - September 16th, 2016: 9:52 AM**_

It was third hour the next day and Dean sinks into his seat beside Castiel, not looking at him or acknowledging his presence. As he waits for the bell to ring, he just sits there, avoiding looking at the kid, which, to Dean's surprise, was really hard. The oldest Winchester shifts in his seat, trying to distract himself with anything. Then, the thought of what Ash had told him yesterday about Castiel crossed his mind, suddenly brought out of his train of thought by the teacher.

"Winchester. You're late."  
"Oh, I know. But thanks for letting me know." Dean replies sarcastically.

"It'd better not happen again. And I see that you don't have your stuff again today."  
"What stuff?"  
"Your backpack, school supplies."  
"Oh, I don't need it. That's why." Dean gives her a sarcastic smile, catching Cas looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I expect to see you with your supplies tomorrow, Mr. Winchester, or there will be consequences." Dean just rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever." He looks over at Castiel after the conversation is over, a smirk on his lips.

"Dean, you're going to get in trouble…" Castiel whispers.  
"No, I didn't realize." Dean chuckles. "Stop worrying about me, okay? You're not my friggin' girlfriend." Cas looked taken aback, but the look on his face turns into anger.

"You know what? Fine. I'm just trying to help, but I see where that got me. I don't care if you get in trouble. At all, have fun, Winchester." Dean didn't know that such a small person could have such anger, that someone as innocent as Castiel could say such words with anger like that. Dean doesn't say anything, sitting there shocked.

"Jeez, sorry, Cassandra."  
"Don't call me that." Dean chuckles, looking away from Castiel and getting lost in thought.

* * *

Once the bell rings, Castiel quickly gets out of his seat, grabbing his things and leaving in a rush. He wanted to get as far from Dean Winchester as he could. Yes, Cas did have a little thing for Dean, but God! He was such a jerk! As Castiel passes by the Winchester who was now standing, their hands brush and Cas felt a jolt all up his arm. This causes Dean to stop and look at Cas, their eyes locked together in a gaze, green meeting blue.

"I'm sorry.." Castiel mutters, melting under Dean's gaze.  
"Yeah. Me too." Castiel watches as the Winchester leaves the room, then rushes out of the room himself and to his next class, which, he also happened to have with Dean. Only different thing is that they didn't sit together in this class, because in Calculus, they had assigned seats. Castiel honestly didn't like having assigned seats, because no one in his grade liked him, and yes, he had heard the rumours about him. Even gotten a few questions from the girl who sat next to him, Katia.

"So, is it true?" She asks once he sits in his seat. Cas looks over at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Is what true?"  
"That you're gay."  
"Oh, uhm. No, no it's not."

"You sure? Cause I heard that you like Dean, the hot new guy." Katia giggles and Cas mentally groans.

"Where did you even hear that?"  
"People talk, Castiel."  
"Yeah, well, it's not always the truth."  
"Oh. Okay." For a second, he felt he saw a wave of relief pass over her, that or maybe disappointment. Why would she care? It's not her life anyway, it was his. Cas sighs, pulling out his textbook, opening it to page 35, a bunch of symbols and numbers and letters showing up.  
"Great."  
"Having trouble, Cassandra?" Dean walks up to his table, putting his hands just in front of Castiel's textbook.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Cas retorts, looking up at Dean.

"You sure…?" There was a faint smirk on Dean's lips as he watches Castiel.

"Go back to your seat, Dean. We're not friends." Dean fakes a hurt look, placing his hand on his chest.

"Ouch. I thought we bonded today after English."  
"Well, we didn't." Cas hated being rude, but, Dean had been a jerk. Cas could have swore he saw Dean's face fall for the slightest second, but when he looked back at him, he just had that stupid smirk slapped on his face.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." The bell rings signaling the start of class, and Dean begins to walk to his desk, then turns to Castiel. "Oh, and by the way, nice shirt." With a wink, Dean heads back

to his seat, leaving Castiel's mind to wander, Dean on his mind. A blush creeps up his cheeks, which he quickly tries to hide, mentally groaning and putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah. _Totally_ not crushing on Dean Winchester." He hears Katia retort, rolling his eyes.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

"Dean. You're late." Dean sighs as he sits in his seat.  
"Yeah, sorry. Got lost." Dean replies, looking to the girl who was beside him, giving a small smile.

"I'm sure that won't happen again?"  
"Don't expect it. Today is only my second day." Dean combs his fingers through his hair. The teacher then gives up, sighing and getting to work. Dean's mind wanders to Castiel.. His caribbean blue eyes, he thought of the simple brushing of their hands, how soft his skin had felt for those few seconds… Dean shakes his head, looking over at the girl, giving a rough smirk.

 _Dean, you're still straight.._ He thinks to himself, blinking hard, trying to clear his mind of Castiel. He shouldn't be thinking about him, not in the way that he does, constantly, it was almost like he was always on his mind, since the day Dean walked into English, just yesterday. But Dean just shakes his head, not paying attention to how he couldn't keep his mind off of Cas, sighing. Dean had been a jerk to Cas, which, he really regretted, but he could do nothing about it, the words just seemed to fly out of Dean's mouth. It was almost like Dean couldn't think when he was around Castiel.  
"Dean?" Dean is brought out of his thoughts by the girl beside him speaking to him.

"Hmm?" He looks over, not knowing why she would call his name.

"Sorry to… bother you, but, I've heard rumours." Dean groans.

"Rumours? Like what?" Dean asks, taking interest in the rumour she could be talking about.

"That… you and Castiel Novak take certain interests in each other." Dean's mind immediately drifts off to Castiel, his always somewhat messy hair, his adorable awkward grin, and.. "Dean!" The girl whisper yells. "So, is it true..?"  
"No. Not at all. Why would it be?"

"I don't know, but you kind of seem like it.. When I just said his name, you drifted off into wonderland." Dean sighs, ignoring what she said, but still thinking about Castiel, closing his eyes, trying to stop himself of the thoughts of dreamy blue eyes and his cute face, his soft hands, how awkward he was, but adorable his awkwardness was, how when he read, he always had this relaxed face, but when he was around others, his face was tense.. _Stop!_ Dean puts his head in his hands, trying to stop himself once again. _God, what is Castiel doing to me?!_

"Just… it's not true." Dean mutters, his face slightly red, but he ignores it, acting like it's nothing.

"Good, cause.." The girl giggles, blushing.  
"Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Bela." Bela smiles sweetly at Dean, and he sends her a smirk back.

"Well, nice to meet you, cutie." Dean sends a wink, causing Bela to giggle.

"Mr. Winchester, mind telling us what you're doing back there?"

"Oh, uh.." Bela's face flushes a deep red, as Dean quickly thinks up an excuse.

"Oh, we were just talking about the problem at the beginning of class. I didn't understand something, and Bela was explaining something for me. Sorry." He smiles a little, and the teacher nods.

"Alright, well, you can figure that out at the end of class. Or, Dean, you can have study sessions with me."  
"No, it's fine, I understand it now."  
"Well, don't talk during my class."

"Sorry." Bela mumbles, looking down at her hands as Dean nods. It was the first time Dean didn't think of something to say back, because, at the current moment, he was thinking about Castiel. Again.

 _What the hell?_

* * *

"Cas, you've been staring at that damn wall for about five minutes now. Something interesting about that dull white color?"  
"Uh." Cas snaps out of his thoughts, looking at Charlie. "No, I.."

"Thinking about _Dean,_ are we?" Charlie nudges Castiel's shoulder. Yes, he was. But why? Cas didn't know. Yes, he did take an interest in the tall jerk, but he didn't know _why._ As Castiel has made clear, Dean Winchester is a jerk. Nothing more. Plus, the fact that Dean would never even think about even liking Cas as a friend, much less, more than that. Cas sighs.

"No."  
"Yes you are."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!" Cas finally gives up, rolling his eyes and looking at the wall again.  
"Fine. Maybe."  
"So you are? Man, you are just lovestruck, it's kind of disgusting."  
"Shut up." Cas chuckles. He had to admit, he really did love Charlie, she was just being annoying right now.  
"Ow, don't say such hurtful things, Cas! So, anything happen with Dean today?" Castiel thinks about when their hands had brushed, remember the slight feeling of Dean's rough, callused hand. Castiel smiles.

"Yes.."  
"Spill." For a moment, Cas just sits there, thinking of when their eyes had met, those amazing, emerald eyes… "Cas! Get out of wonderland and spill!" Charlie waves her hand in front of his face.  
"Right. Sorry. Well, uh.." A slight blush creeps up his cheeks. "I was leaving English, when.. Our hands brushed. Just lightly, but this.. Feeling jolted all the way up my arm. And our eyes met, and.. Oh, those eyes.. Charlie, they're so beautiful."  
"You're totally in love with Dean Winchester."  
"Well, I wouldn't say "In love", we just met yesterday."  
"Still."

"Whatever, Charlie.." Castiel rolls his eyes at his redheaded friend, his mind wandering to a certain pair of green eyes…

 _No. I cannot have feelings for Dean Winchester.._

* * *

 _A/N- Hey, guys! Thanks to kat4543, Hurls16, and lilmaddy99 for following/favoriting! And thank you to guest for the review! It means a lot guys :) Anyway, the ideas my friend gave me will begin in the next chapter, not counting the one I had in here. It was when Dean said "Nice shirt" with a wink. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! :)  
_ _ **~Madi Winchester**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Hi guys! So, I'm really excited about this story, and I want to make this chapter funny and interesting, so it won't be too boring, alright? Don't wanna bore ya brains out or somethin', that wouldn't be good. ;) So, I plan on having some funny Destiel stuff happen in here :) Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - September 19th, 2016: 1:40 PM**_

Dean walks into the men's locker room, there was no one in there yet, Dean always liked to get there early, for obvious reasons. It was just awkward getting dressed in front of other guys, at least to Dean it was. Dean slides his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and going around the corner, humming an AC/DC song when he looks up to see Castiel, awkwardly standing there, shuffling his feet.

"Oh, uh… Sorry." Castiel says in his deep voice that always stirred something in Dean's stomach. Dean heard Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean realized he wasn't wearing his shirt.

"It's fine, I…" He looks around for his locker, which had his gym bag, then realizes that Castiel is standing in front of it. "Where's my locker…?" Dean knew quite well where it was, looking around, then walking towards Cas. "Oh, there it is." Dean leans forward, his shoulder rubbing against Castiel's, feeling a shock through his body. But, Castiel doesn't move. In fact, neither of them do, just look at each other, Dean breaking the eye contact by opening his locker, grabbing his shirt from his gym bag and sliding it over his head.

"Sorry, man.." Dean says, straightening up, still staring at Castiel. _God, he's so... Shut up!_ Dean stops himself from thinking anything more, smiling awkwardly as he goes to the other side of the locker room, changing into his gym shorts.

"Um.." Castiel clears his throat awkwardly, shifting back and forth, not looking at Dean.

"Uh.. yeah. You're ready for gym, right?"

"Yeah. I am.."  
"Well, let's go out there together then."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're both ready…?"  
"Oh. Right."  
"Know what we're playing today?"  
"Rugby, I think."  
"What's that?"  
"Why do you have so many questions?"  
"Sorry. Just curious, making conversation."  
"Well, it's basically football, but you have to throw it backwards."  
"Ah, got it."  
"Yeah…" Castiel trails off, not meeting eye contact with Dean still.

"Why won't you look at me?"  
"I.."  
"I've heard the rumors, ya know."  
 _Shit._

"Um, what rumors?"  
"I believe you know what rumors I'm talking about." Dean had stopped walking, grabbing Castiel's wrist, gazing intently at Castiel.

"I do, but.. They're not true."  
"You sure?" Dean watches as Cas bites his bottom lip, shifting back and forth, his eyes flicking down to Dean's hand on his wrist.  
"Yeah.. I'm sure.." Dean wasn't sure if Cas was telling the truth, and it looked like Cas wasn't even sure either.  
"Well, just wondering, Cas." Dean lets go of his wrist, a smirk playing at his lips. Cas nods, looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Did you call me Cas?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, not a lot of people call me that. Usually just Castiel, or occasionally Cassie." This causes Dean to chuckles.  
"Don't forget about Cassandra." Castiel laughs a little.

"Yeah. That, too." Castiel's blue eyes were shining a little, when all of a sudden someone bumps into his shoulder, obviously intentional, falling into Dean, his hands on the Winchester's chest.

"Hey, man, watch where you're going." Dean growls, moving Cas off of him, giving the kid that ran into Cas a glare. The kid just laughs, mutter "gay" before walking into the locker room. Dean rolls his eyes, leaving Castiel behind as he walks into the gym, waiting for the rest to be ready.

"Sorry, Dean." Dean looks over at Cas who had materialized beside him.

"You don't have to apologize, Cas. You did nothing wrong."

"I suppose that's true." Dean lets out a soft laugh at the way Cas talked, so.. Formal it seemed.

"Yeah…" Dean's thoughts were flying again, he really couldn't think at all whenever he was around Castiel, there was just something about him that made Dean not able to think, to form a single thought. Dean stood there, mouth open slightly like an idiot. Soon, students start flowing in through the doors, the bell rings, and the teacher blows the whistle, pointing to the doors at the back of the school for them to exit through, soon to begin Rugby. Once they make it to the field, she tosses a football to one of the students.

"Alright, class! Rules to rugby. All you have to do is toss the football to one of your team members four times before you can make a goal, and you can't do a forward pass. As in you can't throw the ball towards your goal. Each student will have a jersey, or, a "flag", tucked in their shorts. If a player has the ball in their hands, a person from the other team is allowed to steal their flag, causing a turnover. Please, put your flag on the side. No one wants to grab your butt." Dean lets out a soft chuckle beside Cas, who looks up at him.

"Really, Dean?"  
"What?"  
"You know what." Dean just grins at Castiel, an innocent look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cassandra." He says to tease Cas, who rolls his eyes at him, looking back at the teacher.

"I'll be splitting you up into your teams now." Dean moves away from Cas to talk to one of the girls, causing her to giggle. Really, he was just talking to her to get his mind off friggin' Cas.

"Winchester, you're a one."  
"Great. Thanks, teach." He grins. The girl near him was also a one, and she smiles at him, which he winks in return.

"Novak! Pay attention. You're a two." Cas sighs, sort of upset with the fact that he wasn't on Dean's team. When he looks at Dean, he didn't even look the slightest upset, he actually didn't even look like he was paying attention. Dean was just.. Staring at Castiel, and he wouldn't stop. Almost like he was looking through Castiel and to his soul. Cas looks away, at the teacher, who instructs people who got a two to get red jerseys, while ones get black jerseys.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean walks up to Cas.

"Yeah, sure."  
"I'm gonna beat your ass. Watch out, Novak." Dean smirks at saying his last name, and Cas mentally groans.  
"I'll keep note of that. Thanks, _Winchester._ " Dean chuckles, walking away from Cas and to his side of the field. He was ready for some rugby.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas was running with the ball, almost to the goal when he felt his flag ripped from his shorts. But that wasn't all he felt. Before Dean's hand made contact with Castiel's ass, his fingertips grazing it just before reaching his flag. Cas figured it to be accidental, but when he looked at Dean, he wasn't so sure. The Winchester had a stupid smirk on his face. Castiel blushes, dropping the ball for the other team to get.

"Woops. Sorry." Dean takes the ball, looking around for his teammates, tossing it to a member behind him, who apparently has butterfingers. Dean sighs as some guy grabs the ball from the turf, tossing it to Cas, who, apparently got the ball thrown to him a lot.

"Castiel! Over here!" Cas looks around, about to throw it, when he feels those hands on his ass again, jumping up and dropping the ball.

"Who- Dean!" No one had noticed that Dean had done it, just that Cas had dropped the football, Dean snickering behind him.

"Hey, accidents happen." Cas hears a soft chuckle, and he smacks Dean in the back of the head gently.

"Whatever." Dean continues to laugh, as the ball gets tossed to him, running passed Cas, winking as he passes by, making sure Cas can see it. He watches as the blush creeps up his cheeks, and Dean continues running, making the goal.  
"Yeah! Go Winchester!" Dean grins, giving his teammates a highfive. They'd won the game. Dean spots Cas, walking over to him.

"Hey, told you we'd kick your ass, Cassandra."

"Shut up, Dean." Cas laughs, as he feels Dean's hands again.

"Stop!"  
"What? I was just taking your flag!"

"The game is over.." Castiel blushes a deep red, looking away from Dean as he listens to his soft laughter, mocking him. "Don't even think about it."  
"I didn't even try to do anything!"  
"You were thinking it." Cas retorts. Dean sighs, groaning slightly.

"Buzzkill. I wasn't even doing anything." The smirk on his face said otherwise.

"It was just an accident, I'm sorry, man."  
"Accidents don't just happen accidentally, Dean."  
"Mmhmm, sure."

"Just go away."

"Ouch. Fine." Dean then begins walking away, towards the school and the locker rooms, going to his next class.

* * *

It was after school, and Dean sat in his room, curled up in his bed, eyes closed, thinking about all that had happened today. The things that he had done in rugby, doing those things to Cas... making him think that he liked him like that, or whatever. But he didn't..

 _I don't. Like. Cas._

Dean groans, hitting his head back against the headboard, trying to clear his mind of Castiel once again. But he couldn't seem to. Those blue eyes, messy brown hair, that weird trenchcoat he always wore, yet it somehow fit him.

 _Oh my gosh… I think I might have a thing for Castiel Novak…_

* * *

 _A/N- Alright guys, that was end of Chapter 3! I feel like the chapters are just getting shorter, so I'll try making the next one a bit lengthy. So how did you like the chapter? Don't be afraid to review! And thank you for all of the follows :) Sorry this chapter was shorter, I'm going to try and make the other one longer for you guys xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Hey guys! Chapter four now! I've been doing really good at posting daily.. I feel proud.. xD Also with the fact that my chapter lengths are pretty decent. So I'm trying to make this chapter super long for you guys, and to have maybe a Destiel moment…? Anyways, here ya go, hope ya enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - September 10th, 2016: 12:00 AM (Flashback)**_

 _John threw a bottle at Dean, it hit him in the back._

" _What did I say about leaving while I'm talking, boy?!" Dean doesn't respond, just turns back around.  
_ " _I'm sorry, dad.. It won't happen again."  
_ " _You bet your ass it won't, next time, there will be severe consequences." Dean gulped, nodding. He knew what this meant._

" _Yeah. Got it." He replies, turning around to leave, thinking the conversation was over._

" _I'm not done talking to you! What did I just say?" Dean stops in his tracks, fear coursing through his body, but he tries to hide it. Sam was in his room, and he hoped to God he wouldn't come out._

" _Not to leave." Dean's voice was calm and quiet, yet behind it, there was so much fear, anger, hate behind it that he didn't show. "I'm sorry."  
_ " _Sorry won't cut it this time, son."  
_ " _Don't call me that."  
_ " _Excuse me? I am your father."  
_ " _Sure as hell don't act like it." Dean turns around, facing his father, his voice raspy._

" _You don't have the right." John's voice was low, angry._

" _I don't have the right? I have every damn right! You're a_ _ **terrible**_ _father! No father leaves their kids to fend for themselves, moving them every friggin' month, dropping by a few times, drunk as hell just to lay a few beatings on them! You're a douchebag, deadbeat dad. That's all you'll ever be."  
_ " _You don't speak to me that way."  
_ " _Watch me." Dean spits, rage seeping through his entire body, coursing through his veins. Dean had turned around to walk away, when he felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the wall, his fist connected with Dean's jawbone. Dean lets out a grunt, not bothering fighting back. It wasn't worth the effort. John continues punching Dean angrily, before moving his hands to his throat, squeezing it tight, Dean lifted up in the air, trying to catch a breath, grabbing at John's hands. After several minutes, John lets go, Dean falling to the floor, wheezing, trying to catch a breath, coughing. John kicks Dean hard in the stomach, causing more coughs, Dean trying hard as hell not to let a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't look weak in front of John…_

" _I hate you." John spits, dumping the last bit of alcohol onto his son, scowling as he slowly walks out the door and to his car, leaving for God knows how long._

* * *

 _ **September 20th: 3:02 AM (Present)**_

Dean jolts up in bed, wide awake. There was a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head, his breathing fast and ragged. He looks around, John nowhere to be seen as he slowly lifts his hand to his neck and throat where the bruises still barely were.

"Dean? You okay?" Dean looks up to see Sam in the doorway, concern on his face.  
"Oh, yeah. Fine. Just a nightmare."  
"Was it dad again?"  
"Sammy-"  
"Dean. You can't just tell me that it isn't, that it's fine."  
"Go back to bed."  
"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."  
"Sam, no."  
"Don't act like I don't have an idea. You always send me to my room when he gets home. You have unexplainable bruises and cuts sometimes. Dean, does dad hurt you?"  
"Shut up."  
"Does he?"  
"Sam, I said shut up!" Sam goes quiet, not saying anything, frowning.

"Fine. Good night, jerk."  
"Good night, bitch." With that, Sam leaves the room, and once he's gone, Dean lets out a sigh of relief. He'd kept up dad's reputation for a while now, kept what he does from Sammy, but obviously not so well. Dean still had scars from glass cutting deep into his skin when John would throw bottles at him, permanent marks from some of the beatings, and worst of all, the memories. The nightmares. Dean shudders, getting up from bed and going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. While searching through the fridge, the eighteen year old's eyes stumble upon a case of beer, thoughts running through his head.

 _I shouldn't…_

Soon, Dean's hand is reaching for a bottle, taking off the cap and beginning to drink, the liquid burning his throat as he swallows the drink. It burns his throat more as he continues to drink, then, it feels good, like.. _Really_ good. Dean finishes off the bottle of beer, eyeing the other one in the fridge, then, thinking better of it, doesn't grab it. It was John's, after all, and he was most likely already in trouble for drinking the first one. Not the fact that he was underaged, no, Dean was sure John wouldn't care about that. But, John would definitely care that Dean had drank one of his beers. Dean tosses the bottle in the trash, getting his glass of water before slowly making his way back to bed.

* * *

It was the next day in English, and Dean sat beside Cas, his eyes had bags under them, his mind spinning, mind and head aching.

 _Is this what a hangover feels like? I only had one beer.._

Dean sighs, trying to concentrate but he couldn't. And he wasn't even thinking about Cas.

"Dean? You alright?" He heard the voice of Castiel whisper beside him, nodding slowly in response.  
"Mhmm.." Dean trails off, head on the table and his eyes closed, not paying attention to a single word the teacher might be saying.  
"I think you should pay attention. This is important."  
"Just tell me what she said after class. I have matters to attend to."  
"And those matters include sleep?"  
"Exactly."

"Well, just hope you don't get caught."  
"I don't care. Like, I don't even care.. That I don't care."  
"Yeah.. right.. Dean, you feeling okay?"  
"Awesome." Dean mumbles, moving his gaze up to meet Castiel's shocking blue eyes.

 _They're so mesmerizing.._

Cas clears his throat, their gazes still met.

"Yes, Cas?"  
"Pay attention."  
"Fine." Dean sits up, averting his gaze to the teacher, who was going on about something that involves reading, or writing, or skills or something like that. Dean just nods, pretending to write down notes, when really, he was writing something else…

" _Gorgeous eyes… Adorable messy brown hair… Soft skin… Shy, awkward, adorable… Kind… Caring…"_ This was what Dean wrote down.

"Dean, what is that?" Cas whispers to him. Dean looks down, quickly hiding it after reading what it said.  
"Oh, nothing. Just English notes."  
"That's totally not what we're learning about."  
"Well, sorry, all I got from that was "boring" and "blah blah blah," nothing else." At this, Castiel rolls his eyes, chuckling softly, causing Dean to grin. "Glad you find me amusing, I'll be here all day."

Cas shakes his head, smiling a little, when the bell finally rings, putting Dean out of his misery.

"Finally! God, that class was miserable. So boring. I swear- if I hear one more thing about stop signs."  
"She didn't mention stop signs."  
"Whatever!" Dean nudges a laughing Cas, walking with him to their next class.

* * *

"I friggin' hate Calculus! What is the point?"

"It's math. We need it, Dean."

"Well, I'm never going to need it."  
"Go ahead and say that." Today, Dean was sitting beside Castiel in Calculus, seeing how the teacher had switched up their seats, due to Dean flirting with that chick… Katia.  
"Funny how we ended up sitting by each other." Dean says as Castiel helps him figure out number three.

"Yeah. Funny." Castiel replies, concentrated on figuring out the problem, barely paying attention to what the Winchester boy was saying.

"I mean, of all people, she sat us together. Crazy."  
"Yep. Crazy.."  
"Cas, are you even listening?"  
"Yes, listening."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am, Dean, I just don't really care."  
"Well, thanks, Cassandra. You just hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends."  
"Shut it, Dean."

"Jeez, fine! Do the dumb calculus."  
"I'm helping you."  
"Right. I know that."  
"Sure. Now, you do this.."  
"Cas, shut up and do it already. I don't need an explanation."  
"Well, I can't do it for you."  
"Ah, quit being a goody two shoes and do it. Please. For me..?"  
"Ugh. Fine."

"Nerd."  
"Shut up, Dean." Cas responds, his voice agitated.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to it, then." Dean leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and sighing, watching as Cas does his homework. He look kinda cute, the way he had the concentrated look on his face, his hair sort of out of place, his trenchcoat almost too long for his arms, yet the perfect length.

 _Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Dean Winchester: Completely straight. I do not like Castiel._

"I need to stop."  
"Stop what?" Cas turns to look at him, and Dean looks at him confused, then a little embarrassed.

"Oh.. sorry.. Didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Alright then…"

* * *

"Hey, Sammy. How's school goin'?" Dean smiles, ruffling Sam's hair as he walks up to him in the lunchroom by his small group of friends.  
"Agh, Dean, don't call me that. Sam is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Sammy." Sam groans, smacking his brother's hand away from his head.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"  
"Just checking in on my little brother, is that a crime? Who are these people?" Dean motions to the three people around Sam, a short guy with kind of long hair, a girl with nice blonde hair and another kid who seemed asian.

"Dean, meet Gabriel, Jess, and Kevin." Sam points to each one as he says their names, a grin on his face. Dean nods.

"Nice to meet you guys." He grins at them and they nod. "I'm Sammy's big brother Dean." Crowley, Ash, and Chuck walk up to Dean then.

"Dean, what are you doing hanging out with them?" Crowley says in his accent, causing Dean to roll his eyes.  
"Dude, this is my brother and his friends. Chill out."

"Oh, whatever. No offense, but their losers." Dean turns around to face Crowley.  
"Wanna say that again, you sonovabitch?"

"Uhm, no.. I'm good." Crowley replies, and Dean chuckles.  
"Good, now shut the hell up, asshole. Come on, let's go. Bye, Sammy, and.. Others." Dean and his group of friends walk off to their table, laughing amongst themselves.

* * *

Cas sat in his AP Anatomy Class, sketching on his notes, lost in thought, all about Dean Winchester.

His green eyes, his spiked up brown hair, his smirk, his grin, the way he moved, the feel of his skin against his… Cas sighs, closing his eyes, they were heavy with sleep.

"Mr. Novak, I'm going to need you to sit up and pay attention please." Cas sits up, looking up at the teacher, trying to keep his eyes open. He was just so tired.. He'd been up all night last night, thinking of Dean, those strange bruises he'd seen on his neck and throat the day he'd met him. Castiel was still lost in thought, when he got a text message.

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _Hey_

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _Who is this?_

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _No one special. ;)_

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _My identity will remain anonymous at the time being_

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _Yeah, whatever. I'm in class._

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _Didn't notice. ;)_

Castiel looks around the room, at the people in his class, trying to figure out if they were in his class. There was Charlie, Dean, Raphael, Michael, Adam, and Meg. It was one of Castiel's smallest classes.

 _ **From Dean:  
**_ _How are you in an AP Class anyway?_

 _ **From Cas:  
**_ _Oh? So you're in my class, huh?_

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _Maybe…_

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _How are you in an AP class, that is the question._

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _Did some bribing, sucking up._

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _Is this Dean?_

There was a long pause.

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _No._

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _Whatever._

 _ **From Dean:**_

 _Don't whatever me! Pay attention in class xD_

 _ **From Cas:**_

 _I'm trying, but_ someone _is distracting me!_

 _ **From Dean:  
**_ _Hey, no texting in class you little rebel._

Castiel rolls his eyes, shoving his phone in his trenchcoat pocket, paying attention to the teacher, taking his notes, trying his best to keep his mind off of Dean, but failing miserably.

* * *

Dean comes up behind Castiel, putting his hands on his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Hey."  
"Dean, what are you doing?" Dean moves to where he's in front of Cas, walking backwards.

"Just greeting my amazing friend." Dean's grin was crooked, and Castiel rolls his eyes. Dean was cute.

"Right. What are you really doing here?"  
"What I just said."  
"I'm an amazing friend?"  
"Why of course. Which.. Is why I was thinking maybe we could hang out tomorrow night?"  
"Oh… sure, I'm sure that I could."  
"Alright, my house, tomorrow night, six o'clock. I can make dinner."  
"Okay, Dean…." Dean winks at Castiel as he walks away, smiling at the blush on Castiel's cheeks.

* * *

The next day after school, Dean walks in the house, heading to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the night. He smiles as he goes to the kitchen, Sammy was out with a friend, Dean having the house to himself. Sam wasn't expected back for a few more hours, so when Dean hears the sound of the front door opening, he raises an eybrow.

"Sammy? Back so early?" Dean walks to the stairs. "You aren't expected back until-" When Dean sees who stood in the house, he stops.

"Hey, son." Dean stares into the eyes of his father, taking in a deep breath.

 _No.. he wasn't supposed to come home tonight.. Not tonight, of all nights.._

"Answer me, dammit!" John grabs the nearest item to him, throwing it at Dean, making contact with his chest. It was the tv remote, and he feels a sharp pain in his sternum as he stumbles back a little.

"No.. Why are you here?"  
"Is that any way to speak to your father? Get me a beer." Dean nods, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, handing it to John.  
"Here you go.." Dean looks at the clock. Five thirty. Cas should be here in half an hour. John takes the beer, downing it in mere seconds, stumbling up the stairs and to the fridge for another beer.

"Dean?!"  
"Yes?"  
"Where's my other beer? There was six, there's only four.. I only had one."  
"I, uh.."  
"Did you drink it?"  
"Yes. I did." Dean closes his eyes, sucking in his breath, each footstep he hears on the hardwood floor echoing in his ears. Soon, he feels John's hot, alcohol smelling breath on his face, followed by a sharp pain in his stomach, caused by his father's fist.

"Wasting my beer?! Never drink my beer, son." Dean nods.  
"Alright, alright.. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" John kicks Dean in the knee, knocking Dean to the ground, John landing on top of him, punching him continuously in the face.

"Stop! Please!" Dean hated to sound desperate, but he was, he was in so much pain, and the last time he'd seen John, Dean was still healing from. "Just stop!"

"No! You've crossed the line this time! Where's Sam?"  
"Not.. He's not here."  
"Bull." John gets up, slamming his bottle down, the glass smashing over Dean's face, stinging his skin. With one last kick to the stomach, John stalks to Sam's room, only to find it empty. "Where the hell is he?!"  
"You don't deserve to know.." Dean croaks, coughing as he slowly stands up, only to be knocked down again by his quick father, putting his hands around his neck again, forcing the breath to leave Dean's lungs. "S-s..to..p." Dean pants, clawing at John's hands, trying to loosen his grip, succeeding. John rushes up the stairs, into his room, coming back God knows when, leaving a flustered and broken Dean in the leaving room. He glances at the clock.

 _Five fifty._

Dean only had about ten minutes, if Castiel showed up at exactly six. But, he might show up before then. Quickly, Dean moves as fast as he can to his room, to the bathroom, washing the blood off with a wash cloth, picking out small pieces of glass, wincing as he does so. Dean's neck was somewhat swollen, already starting to bruise. It was light purple, and Dean had several cuts on his face, groaning as he changes into cleaner clothes, stopping when he hears a soft knock on the door.

 _Shit.._

Dean runs down the stairs, swinging the door open, not bothering putting a fake grin on his face.

"Hello, Dean."  
"Cas, you have to go."  
"What? But- you asked me to come over."  
"I know, but you have to go. Please."  
"Why?"  
"Cas, just go! You can't be here right now!"  
"I- I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for even thinking you wanted to hang out."  
"Wait-" Dean reaches for his wrist, and then, the light hits Dean's face just right, his neck.

"Dean, what happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bull. You have cuts all over your face.. Your neck is swollen and bruised. Tell me what's happening."  
"None of your damn business." And with that, Dean closes the door, leaving Cas out on the porch. Dean holds his face in his hands, falling to the floor, his body shaking with unreleased sobs. He hears the soft sound of Castiel's engine running, fading off into the distance.

 _What have I done?_

 _A/N- Oh my gosh, hey guyssss. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this, yet it was so painful to write. I'm so sorry! I know, I'm evil, but please don't hate me… Anyways, guys, I really hope that you liked this chapter, I tried making it really good and intense for you guys xD See ya in chapter five!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Hey, so, this chapter is going to be a kind of sort of filler, maybe a little bit of interesting things will happen. I'm not going to make it completely boring though, don't worry. ^~^_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 - September 22nd: 2:01 AM_**

That night, Dean had gone to bed without food, after the incident with John, and then Cas, he hadn't felt like eating. Instead, he headed to his room, taking a nice, long, well needed shower, calling Sam and telling him to stay the night wherever he was at. Of course, he'd asked questions, which Dean refused to answer. And, Dean had woken up the next morning, his body aching as he slowly got up, to find that John was gone, who knows where. Dean groans, looking at the clock. It was only 2:01 in the morning. It was then that Dean decided he wasn't going to school that day, maybe even the next. Dean just knew he wouldn't be able to face Cas, or anyone else really, looking the way he was. He goes to a mirror, shuddering at his reflection. He had a nasty bruise all around his throat, cuts across his face along with a black eye. This was going to take a long time to heal.. Dean rubs an ointment over the cuts and bruises on his face and on the bruise on his throat, heading to the kitchen for a skinny ice pack to wrap around his neck to reduce the swelling. Once he gets this done, Dean crawls into bed and under his covers, closing his eyes, sleep taking him.

* * *

 _Where is Dean today?_

Castiel sat in English alone, his mind hadn't left Dean since what happened last night. Cas was extremely worried, even more so when Dean didn't show up for school. He couldn't help but think about the cuts all across Dean's face, the bruising and swelling on his neck.. The slightly black eye he saw. Castiel just wanted to know what happened, but he knew that Dean probably would never tell him, it was too personal. The teacher was droning on and on about something Cas wasn't listening to at all, and at the end of the hour, when she plopped a packet in front of him at his desk, saying, "Due tomorrow" Cas looked up at her and stopped her from going back to her desk.

"Can I get Dean's for him?" The teacher nods, handing him an extra packet before heading back to her desk. "Thank you…" Cas looks down, it was only four pages, with simple things on it, and Cas wrote on a separate paper what the teacher had written on the board. There was just a few minutes left in class, and Castiel spent those few minutes worrying about Dean.

* * *

Dean plopped down on the couch, groaning as he rubs his neck gently, it hurt like hell. The swelling had gone down almost completely, but it was still a nasty purplish black. Yeah, Sammy was definitely going to have to stay at a friends house for a week. He couldn't see Dean like this. Dean grabs the remote, changing the channel to something interesting, unable to find anything. Then, he decides to search through his dvds, what he had to watch…. He then picks to watch Season 1 of the X-Files, just because he can.

A few episodes later, Dean is passed out on the couch, snoring softly and his body in an awkward position that he soon regrets laying in once he wakes up. His neck was stiff, and his body hurt from scrunching up on the small couch.

"Ah.." Dean pops his neck, it feeling a lot better, slowly standing up and turning the tv off, heading to the kitchen for some food. As he's walking, Dean checks the time.

 _1:20._

He was going to have to text Sam and tell him that he needed to stay at Gabriel's for another week or so. Dean sends Sam a quick text,

 ** _From Dean:_**

 _Hey, Sammy, I'm gonna need you to stay at Gabe's house for a week or so, is that alright?_

There's a few moments pause before Dean gets a response.

 ** _From Sam:_**

 _I asked Gabriel, he said it should be fine._

 ** _From Dean:_**

 _Alright, thanks Sammy_

 ** _From Sam:_**

 _Dean, what's going on?_

 ** _From Dean:_**

 _Sam nothing, I just want the house to myself for a while_

 ** _From Sam:_**

 _Is Dad home?_

 ** _From Dean:_**

 _No, Sam, now get back to class, I'll see you next week_

Dean doesn't get a reply, sighing as he sets his phone down, trying his best not to think about Cas, what had happened. He just wanted to forget everything right now. But he couldn't. His mind would always wander to Castiel, his eyes, his hair, his skin, his smile..

God, why were things so complicated?

Dean groans, getting up and shaking his head.

 _I Do. Not. Like. Cas._

 _But do I really…?_ Dean couldn't decide, he truly didn't know his feelings for the blue eyed boy, but he knew he needed to get them under control. And for now, he did not have feelings. He couldn't….

 _I cannot have feelings for him. It would hurt both him and me._

Dean sighs, heading to his room, wanting to just lay down and sleep forever.

Dean didn't show up to school the next day. Or the day after that. Castiel was starting to get worried. He occassionally saw his younger brother in the hallways, giving him sad smiles. Obviously Sam didn't know who Cas was, because whenever he saw him he wouldn't acknowledge him. But Sam looked worried, too. There were bags under his eyes, and he hadn't been coming to school with Dean, he'd always seen him enter the school with his cousin, Gabriel. When Gabe came to Castiel's house he even had Sam with him, saying he was spending the week with them.

 _What could be wrong with Dean? What happened to him?_

* * *

Dean sighs, kicking his feet up on the table, looking through a Busty Asian Beauties Magazine. For now, it was something good to keep his mind off of Castiel and his father, and.. Every other thought swimming through his head. He sighs, the bruising had gotten better the last couple of days, it was just a light purplish yellow now, and Dean felt he would be able to go back to school next week sometime.

Just one more week.. One more week, and Dean would see Cas again.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

"Cas? You've been out of it all week. You still on for the party tonight?"

"Oh, uhm.. I don't know, Charlie. Dean hasn't been showing up to school. Have you even invited him?"

"No. Maybe I could make the party next Friday? Just to give him and you some time?"

"That'd be great. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. Anything for my awkward best friend." Castiel lets out a forced chuckle. "But seriously Cas. What's up with you? Is it because Dean's been gone?"

"Yeah.."

"Dude. People get sick."

"Charlie, you don't get it. I was supposed to go to his house the other night, and I did. When I got there, he told me I couldn't be there. It sounded like there was.. Panic in his voice. And he has these bruises on his neck.."

"Cas. Give him time. He'll explain when he's ready. After all, you just met."

"I suppose. But still, I'm worried.."

"Yeah, I get that." Charlie wraps her arms around Cas in a warm hug, comforting him and reminding him that things will be okay, that Dean is fine. But Cas wasn't so sure…

* * *

 _A/N- Okayyy, I know, this chapter was short, and it took me longer than usual to update, but I had some really bad writers block for some reason, plus I feel like the weekend is the worst time for me to write stuff because I don't have my friend to give me my usual ideas/inspiration. Plus most of my ideas have been coming from school lately, so… yeah. But, I'm ending this chapter on a short note, so I guess this one was more of a filler chapter and all, but I promise I will make the next one more long and interesting! Toodles~_

 ** _~Madi Winchester_**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Hey everyone! So don't worry, something will happen between Dean and Cas_ _ **soon.**_ _I don't know if it'll be in this chapter, but it'll be soon, don't worry xD I also have some… evil things planned… Again, not for this chapter, but be prepared! Anyway, sorry that this has taken me a while, I'm an emotional wreck because of_ _ **Twist and Shout,**_ _so… yeah. My feelings for that fanfiction have gone from sad to angry multiple times. Anyways, here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - September 28th, 2016: 7:30 AM**_

Dean splashes cold water on his face, taking a deep breath as he dries the water off with a towel, dressed in a red and black flannel along with his black tee underneath, ripped jeans and his boots. Today, he was finally going back to school after a week and an extra day. He still had a light bruise on his neck still, but it was barely there, and when Dean covered it up with some foundation his skin color, it didn't even look like it was there. He sighs, there was still a slight mark around his left eye where he'd had a black eye, and Dean decides to leave it like that, seeing how it wouldn't be noticed unless somebody was really looking at him closely. Once Dean pours his cereal, he just stares down at it, thinking about what the day would hold for him. He couldn't help but think of Cas and how he would react to seeing him again, Dean knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle seeing Cas, yet he couldn't wait to see the adorable trenchcoat wearing boy. After pushing his bowl to the side, Dean walks outside and to the Impala, starting it up and driving off to school.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam wraps his arms around his brother in a tight, long hug.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean croaks, hugging him back. "I miss you so much. Didn't get in any trouble, did you?"  
"No, Dean. I was good." Sam laughs, pulling away from the hug. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Sammy. Don't you worry about me, okay?"

"Alright.." The bell rings, signaling the school day to start and Dean ruffles his younger brothers hair.  
"See you later, kiddo." Dean walks to his locker, grabbing a pencil and a notebook, which, he didn't think he really needed, but whatever. He then walks to his first hour class, mind racing, waiting for third hour with Castiel. Dean repeatedly tapped his foot on the floor, his pencil on the desk, he just couldn't stop moving. His nerves were high, he couldn't wait to see Castiel, yet he was nervous as hell.

"Dean, here is your homework from the past week." Dean looks down at the packet and two papers the teacher had set on his desk, his mouth hanging open.  
"Oh. Thanks." Dean takes the papers, looking through them. _Damn History.._ Dean sighs, taking his pencil out and writing his name on each one, stuffing it in the front of his notebook, letting out a long breath. _Yeah, just great.._

* * *

Castiel had heard the whispers. Dean was back after his week long mysterious disappearance. Cas' mind was racing, he could barely form a single thought, he couldn't wait to see Dean again. He had been so worried in the week that Dean had been gone, he'd collected every single piece of homework for him, debating on whether or not he should take them to his house, always deciding not to. Afraid of what he would see, what Dean's reaction would be. So, as Cas walks into English and doesn't see Dean in his seat, he holds his breath as he sits down, waiting for the Winchester to arrive. A few minutes later, Dean walks in, and Cas lets out a sigh of relief. Dean looked perfectly fine, healthy. Like nothing had even happened the week before when Cas had seen him, showed up on his front porch only to be sent home. He frowns, Dean didn't smirk at Cas like he usually did, just sat down in his seat, Castiel's heart fluttering once Dean looks over at him.

"Look… I'm sorry.." Dean breathes. "For last Tuesday."  
"Dean, it's fine. It's none of my business. I've been worried, though. About you."  
"Don't worry about me, Cas. God, don't worry about me, please. Don't waste your time worrying about someone like me."  
"Dean- I.. Never mind. My friend is having a party this Friday, and she was wondering if you could come..?"

"Oh, really?" Dean looks at Cas, smiling softly. "What time? And… what friend? Ah, who cares, I'll go."  
"Great! I'll let Charlie know. Give me your number and I'll text you her address?"  
"Nah, just write it down." Dean grins at Cas, who blushes lightly as he scribbles it down on a piece of paper, handing it over to him.

"Here you go." Dean takes the paper, a crooked smile slapped across his face as he rubs at his neck, wincing a little.

"You alright, Dean?"  
"Fine.. I'm fine." Cas nods, leaving it alone, but the thought doesn't leave his mind. Cas was worried about Dean, he couldn't help but thinking about the marks on his neck.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Cas. Leave it alone." Dean says, his tone short and agitated.

"Sorry." He whispers, turning away and focusing on his work, the two sitting in silence for the rest of class. Once the bell rings, before Cas can escape to the hallway, Dean grabs his wrist.

"Look, I need to talk to you."  
"Now?"  
"Yes. Now. But not here.."  
"Okay, where then?"  
"Um.. follow me." Castiel nods, Dean grabbing his notebook and going to his locker, tossing it to the bottom and whirling around, going to the nearest door, which was the janitor's closet. Which, to Dean's realization, weren't as roomy as they seemed. Once Dean had closed the door, Dean and Cas stood cramped together, their chests together, their faces merely inches apart. Dean situates himself into a more comfortable position, grunting as his back hits one of the metal shelves.

"What did you uhm.. Want to- talk about, Dean?" Castiel said, his voice low as he clears his throat.

"Uhm.. what happened last week." Cas reaches his hand out to touch Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to flinch. "Sorry.."  
"Dean, what happened?"  
"I.. I don't know if I should tell you.." Dean fixes his jacket, accidentally inching forward a little too far. Dean freezes at the feel of his lips barely brushing against Castiel's. "Oh, god, I'm sorry." Dean grabbed a hold of the collar on Cas' trenchcoat, their breathing even and fast, Dean's green eyes moving up, meeting with blue.

"Dean.." Cas said in his gravelly voice, and Dean licks his lips slowly, their faces inches apart.

"Cas.." Soon, Dean is crushing his lips against Cas', who makes a startled noise. It was a rough kiss, and Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling closer to him. A few moments later, the two pull away, their breathing ragged and fast.

"Dean, what was.." Dean straightens his jacket out, combing his fingers through his hair, reaching for the door knob.

"It was nothing. Don't.. Don't ever speak of it. It didn't happen, okay?" For some reason, Dean seemed angry with Cas.  
"But, Dean.."  
"Shut it, Cas! This," he motions between the both of them. "Never happened. Got it?"  
"Got it." Cas nods slowly, pursing his lips. "See you later then."  
"Yeah, whatever.." Dean grumbles, opening the door quickly and heading to calculus.

* * *

 _What the hell was wrong with Dean? He acts like I was the one who kissed him!_ Cas thought angrily to himself as he walked to his locker, then to Calculus, which, he had with Dean. _He kissed me! God.._ Cas wasn't in the best mood anymore, yes, Dean had kissed him and it was… amazing. But Dean's reaction.. He seemed almost disgusted that he'd kissed Cas, like he couldn't bare to be in the room with him for another second. It sort of.. Hurt Cas. Once inside the Calculus room, which Dean was already there and watching as Cas walked in (of course), Cas took his seat next to him.

"Cas, why are you late?"  
"What, not going to ask him why he's late?" Cas had a frustrated tone in his voice.  
"How did you know he was late?"  
"Didn't. Just thought I'd say that." Cas hears Katia snicker behind him, turning around and send a glare her way. "Shut it." He really wasn't in the mood.

"Well, you're late, Novak. Hope this won't happen again?"  
"I'll try." Cas mumbles, not meeting eye contact with anybody, especially Dean beside him.

 _This was going to be such a long day..._

 _A/N- Hey everybody! So, just a little Destiel moment in there… *hehe* Well, what'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments! Charlie's party is coming up… anybody got any ideas what's gonna happen? Will Dean show up? If he does, what will go down? Well, you'll just have to see…_ _ **next chapter….**_ _Mwahahaha. Anywho, love y'all! 3_

 _P.S~ Sorry this chapter was also a bit shorter, I'll_ ** _try_** _making the next one longer, but I can't make any promises._

 ** _~Madi Winchester_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- So…. that Destiel moment last chapter… What'd ya think? I know, I know.. Dean is ignoring Cas or whatever, but, not for long, because get ready for the party! xD Here is Chapter 7 everyone :) 3_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - September 30th, 2016: 5:00 PM**_

"Dean?" Dean heard the cheery voice over the phone as he groans.  
"What?"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Dean rolls over and looks at the clock, it was only five o'clock in the… afternoon? What?  
"Oh, uhm- Yeah. I guess."  
"Great! See you then, it starts at five thirty!"  
"Shit.." Dean rolls out of bed. "Sorry. Who the hell is this?"  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Charlie, Cas' friend. He probably told you about me."  
"Right.. Yeah. He did. But Cas and I haven't been on speaking terms lately."  
"Come on, please. I heard about what happened. It wasn't entirely Cassie's fault. Maybe the party could be good for you guys." Dean sighs.  
"Yeah, I'll go." Dean looks down at the paper on his desk. "See you soon." With that, he hangs up the phone, quickly dressing into clothes. He'd missed school that day, slept in. Why hadn't Sam woke him up? Dean groans as he knocks into his desk on the way out, grabbing his phone and going over to Sam's room.

"Dude, why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning?" Sam shrugs.  
"Figured you'd want to sleep. Didn't want to wake you up."  
"At least try."

"Dean, I did. You mumbled something under your breath and punched me in the stomach. Don't say I didn't try."  
"Yeah, well.. I'm going to a party. You're staying here."  
"What? Come on, can I go please?" Dean groans.  
"Fine. I guess. But don't cause any trouble and don't embarrass me, okay?"  
"Yeah, whatever. Jerk."  
"Bitch." Dean smirks at Sam, who got up from his spot on the bed, grabbing his laptop. "No. No, we are not taking your stupid laptop."  
"Come on, Dean."  
"Nope. Socialize."  
"Fine." Sam rolls his eyes as Dean walks out and grabs his keys off the shelf.  
"You ready, Sammy?"  
"It's Sam. And yes, I'm ready."  
"Alright, Sammy."

* * *

Once they pull into the driveway of the address on the slip of paper Dean was given, he looks up at the house, taking a deep breath.

"Dean, why do you seem so nervous? Is there a girl here or something?"  
"Well, yeah.. But not one I'm interested in." Sam nods.

"Well alright." Dean gives him a small grin, opening the car door and stepping out and up to the porch, knocking on the door. The person who opens the door is not who he expects, it's Cas.

"Oh.. Hey, Cas." Dean gives a weak grin.  
"Hello, Dean."

"I, uhm.."  
"Just come in." Cas steps out of the way for Sam and Dean to walk through. "Charlie's having the party in the basement, she says she has a game planned, but she won't tell me what it is."

"Well okay then. Thanks, Cas." Cas nods and smiles at Dean, Sam sensing the awkward tension between the two. Dean couldn't stand not talking to Cas since two days ago when it happened. He loved talking to Cas, in fact, he loved being with him. Which made it so much harder to not talk to him. But that kiss…. Dean shakes his head as he walks downstairs, where Charlie sat talking with two people, who Dean soon noticed was Kevin and Gabriel.

"Oh, look, Sammy. Your dork friends are here." Sam laughs and rolls his eyes, going over to where they were. Dean smiles, grinning as he watches his little brother having fun and talking. Soon, Cas comes down the stairs followed by two people, there was a group of three girls talking in the corner of Charlie's basement, and then another group of two guys walking up to them. There was… a lot more people here than expected.

"I know. There's a lot of people." Dean turns to see Castiel standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Cas."  
"Hey. We'll all introduce ourselves later. Charlie invited her friends who invited their friends.. It's a lot of people."  
"You seem upset about that."  
"Yeah. My "people skills" are "rusty."" Cas sighs, causing Dean to chuckle. "What?" Cas asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just funny."  
"What is?"  
"You."

* * *

It'd been a few hours of talking and laughing, and it was now eight o'clock. Charlie called everyone to gather around in a circle in the living area of the basement, which actually had a large amount of furniture in it. Dean ended up sitting beside Cas on a loveseat, the two awkwardly squished together, Dean clearing his throat awkwardly. Cas scooted over, giving both him and Dean room.

"Alright, everybody. We're going to be playing a game called 'What Are the Odds.'" The redhead had a devilish smirk on her face, while the rest just looked confused. Dean finally voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"What the hell is that?"  
"Oh, it's basically like Truth or Dare. Just… without the truth."  
"So, we're playing a game of Dare?"  
"Yes, but it's called 'What Are the Odds.'" Dean nods, leaning back in the couch, his shoulder touching Castiel's. Dean doesn't bother moving it, knowing that more awkward positions would take place. "So, basically, how the game goes, is say.. I have to pick someone. Well, I'd say: 'Hey, Cas. What are the Odds you'll take a drink of some of my parents liquor?" Charlie smiles, continuing. "He would say.. One out of fifty. Fifty is the highest you can go with the number, but you can do forty, or thirty, or twenty, or ten… and you know. So, once we've both picked a number between the range that Cas chose, I would count to three. Once I say three, we both say what number we were thinking. If we chose the same number, Cas has to do it. If our numbers are different, he's lucky." Charlie winks at Cas, and he takes a deep breath in. He was worried what Charlie had planned for the night.

"Great." Cas replies. "Charlie, you go first." He figured he would live to regret this.

"Well, alrighty." Charlie giggles, smiling, causing Cas to roll his eyes. "Hey, Dean." Dean looks up.

"Hmm?"  
"What Are the Odds…" Charlie taps her chin, thinking, a devilish smirk crossing her features. "You would play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Cas?" Dean groans.

"One out of fifty." He tells her. God, he hoped she wouldn't pick the same number as him.

"Okay. Got a number?"  
"Yeah."  
"One, two, three…"

"Fifteen." They both say at the same time.

 _Oh hell no._

"Oh, snap!" Dean turns his head towards Gabriel, who'd said that.

"Shut the hell up, asshat. This isn't funny."  
"You've gotta do it, Dean!" Charlie laughs. Dean looks over to Cas whose face was bright red. Eventually, Dean slowly stands up, grabbing Cas by the wrist.  
"Fine. Come on, Cas." Cas and Dean walk to the closet in the basement, closing it behind them. The closet wasn't too small, so Dean at least had room to breathe.

"Dean.. I thought-"  
"Cas. We don't necessarily have to do anything in the closet. We can just talk." Dean whispers, feeling Castiel's breath on his face.

"Yes, that's true…" Dean nods, pursing his lips as he leans his head back against the closet wall.

"Cas."  
"What, Dean?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"What I did. The other day.."  
"You didn't mean it.."  
"No! God, Cas, it's like.. I can't freakin' control myself when I'm around you! I don't know what it-" Suddenly, Cas had grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulders, crushing his lips against Dean's, cutting him off from speaking anymore. Dean melted into the kiss, pressing Castiel against the wall behind him and putting his hands on his waist.

"Dean.." Cas mumbles against Dean's lips as he kisses him faster, more rough, more.. Need. There was a hunger burning through his very own core, he needed Cas, he wanted Cas, he needed to be this close to Cas since the day he met him only two weeks ago. Dean didn't know how much time had passed while they were in the closet, until he felt people staring at them, light on his skin, the two pulling away from the kiss, flustered.

"Well then…" It was Charlie, surrounded by the rest, a grin on her face. "You two done yet? We've been standing here for five minutes. You'd think you'd be dead with how long you two didn't breathe." Dean lets go of Castiel's trenchcoat, pulling away and fixing his hair.

"We're good." They step out of the closet, their breathing fast and ragged. "Let's get back to the game."  
"Okay. Dean, it's your turn."

"Pass."  
"You have to do it."

"God, fine." Dean couldn't concentrate, his mind on Castiel, head reeling. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, it put a smile on his face as they all sat back down. When Dean sat down beside Cas, he didn't bother moving to where they weren't touching, that just made things uncomfortable. "Umm.. Sammy." Sam looks up, unable to make eye contact with his brother. He sighs. Sam must have seen.. What happened. No wonder it was awkward. "What are the odds that you…" Dean trails off, unable to think of anything to say. "Um…" This wasn't usual for Dean, usually he could think of a terrible dare for Sam to do, but he just.. Couldn't. Think. God, it was killing him.. The thought of Cas' lips on his, his hands on his shoulders, through his hair. Someone clears their throat.

"Um.. can I still take that pass?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was around midnight that night, the party was over, Charlie and Cas cleaning up, along with Sam and Dean.

"So, everyone have fun?" Charlie asks as she cleans up cups that once had soda in them. Dean nods.  
"Yeah. A lot of fun." Dean looks over at Cas, winking, Cas blushing in return. Sam watches the two.

"Okay, so.. What's going on between you two?"  
"Oh, nothing, Sammy. Don't worry about it." Sam just shakes his head, continuing to help clean up. "Cas, can I speak with you outside for a couple minutes?" Dean asks suddenly, looking up at Cas, who nods.

"Sure, Dean." They both walk outside, closing the front door behind them as they stand on the porch.

"I want to talk about what happened.. In there earlier.." Cas nods, pursing his lips.

"Look, Dean, I understand-"

"No. Cas, I'm not here to tell you to keep quiet, act like nothing happened. Because I can't. What's going on, between us…"  
"I don't know, Dean. I just- I can't control myself around you. My thoughts or my feelings. I don't know what it is."  
"Me neither. And it's driving me insane.." Cas sighs.

"We need to figure out what we are to each other, Dean. We can't keep on doing this to each other. Maybe we could…?"  
"Give it a try. We could give it a try, Cas, okay? And, if it doesn't work out, then we can just be friends, or.. Something." Dean shifts awkwardly, he wasn't good with relationships in general, and now.. This?  
"We need to get to know each other a little more if we are going to do that, Dean."  
"I'm okay with that." Dean smiles, grabbing Castiel's hand.  
 _What am I getting into?_

* * *

 _A/N- Alrighty guys! So how was that chapter? Pretty good….? Tell me in the comments what you think! I'll be sure to have chapter eight up sometime tomorrow or Friday. Hope you liked this chapter everyone!_


End file.
